1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste basket and items stored on a cabinet shelf.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a waste basket that is displaceable and cabinet shelves that are displaceable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,692 to Preston relates to the art of reciprocating racks or holders supported for movement relative to a cabinet between a closed or storing position in which the rack or holder and its contents are concealed within the cabinet and an open position outwardly of the cabinet and in which the contents of the rack or holder are accessible to the user.
The prior art discloses holders or racks mounted for travel into and out of a cabinet compartment and supported by rollers travelling in or on tracks.
A holder that can be manually rocked slightly in the opposite direction by an upward force exerted thereon to permit the rollers to pass under the stops and enable the holder to then be moved to a more fully extended position.
Ramps are formed in the tracks and disposed to be engaged by the rollers as the holder reaches a fully open position to enable the holder to rock downwardly and into a position to permit the waste receptacle supported thereby or the contents thereof to be readily removed from the holder.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,692 to Preston teaches a holder for a waste basket mounted for movement on tracks between a retracted position, wherein the weight of the holder and its contents causes it to rock slightly during its movement toward an open position so that rollers which engage the tracks will strike stops to interrupt outward 20 movement of the holder before it has reached a fully open position and ride off the tracks.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,718 to Johnson relates to garbage cans or containers including a lining therefore to enable movement of the can from a stored concealed and sealed condition to an extended position where it is capable of receiving waste material.
Waste containers including garbage cans are conventionally placed in a convenient corner or the like in the kitchen or other area in which the container is to be used. Frequently, removable liners are provided for such containers and these generally are in the form of conventional paper bags, plastic bags, or the like in which the mouth of the bag is merely laid over the top of the container.
Cans receiving kitchen wastes are usually provided with a can which can be opened by a step-on mechanism. Other developments in this art include garbage containers which are mounted in concealed relation within a cabinet or the like and when the container is moved to an exposed position, the container lid is automatically opened. An example of this type of construction is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,390. An example of a garbage can with a liner is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,406. However, such devices have not been accepted in the field of use as the structures have failed to dependably produce the desired results.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,718 to Johnson teaches a container such as a garbage can of a relatively large capacity having a liner disposed therein with a detachable connection between the upper end of the liner and the upper end of the container to stabilize the liner within the container but yet enable ready removal thereof with the connecting structure and the liner serving as a rigidifying handle to enable lifting of the liner when it has been filled with waste material.
The garbage container forms a component 10 and includes a substantially flat bottom 12 of a rectangular configuration and upstanding end walls 14 and sidewalls 16 which terminate at the upper edge thereof in an outwardly extending flange 18 which in turn terminates in a downwardly extending flange 20.
The downwardly extending flange 20 is substantially continuous but discontinuously at 22 along the end walls thereof to provide handholds for facilitating removal of the container 10. Attached to the upper surface of the peripheral flange 18 is a rib 24 of cylindrical configuration which is secured thereto by any suitable means such as by an ahesive or being molded as an integral part thereof or attached thereto by a heat sealing operation or the like as at 26.
The central portion of the rib along each sidewall 16 is discontinuous at 8. Also, each side portion of the flange 18 is provided with a pair of depending projections 30 each of which is in the form of a shank having a rounded enlargement 32 on the lower end thereof which has a particular function.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,548 Manor relates to bins which serve domestic purposes and which may be kept in a cupboard or similar compartment.
It is known to suspend the bin from and alongside of a parallelogram four-bar-linkage. The rear one of the bars extends vertically and in parallel with the inner side of the door of the respective cupboard, and is adapted to be affixed to a doorpost or like stationary member. The opposite front bar of the four-bar-linkage is provided with means for removably affixing thereto the bin. Some kind of stop means has to be provided in order to arrest the system in the elevated position to prevent it from collapsing back under the weight of the loaded bin.
The provision of such stop means has caused inconvenience in the use of the device and increased the manufacturing costs thereof.
In the usual cases where the bin assembly is installed in a kitchen cupboard. The conventional arrangement did not provide for the interchangeability between right and left-hand mounting requisites. Hence, two different types of holder units had to be produced and sold separately to the public, and/or always readily available in inventory.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,548 to Manor teaches a displaceable garbage bin holder having a support frame swingable about a vertical axis provided at a rear side of the frame and a linkage system for the vertical displacement of the bin. The linkage system includes first, second, and third link-bars. The first link-bar is pivotably mounted at one end to the front end of the frame by a first journal. The second link-bar is pivotably mounted at one end to the front end of the frame by a second journal located below the first journal. The first link-bar is pivotably mounted to the opposite ends of the first and second link-bars by third and fourth journals, respectively. Means are provided for suspending a garbage-bin on the third link-bar and a handle for pivoting the linkage system about the first and second journals so that the third journal is displaced from a lower position to an elevated position beyond the upper dead-center of the linkage system defined by a line passing through the first and second journals for stably supporting the linkage system in an elevated position.
For interchangeability, the frame includes an upper frame-bar and a lower frame bar. The first and second link-bars are installed at one side of both the upper and lower frame-bars. The third link-bar extends across the opposite sides of the upper and lower frame-bars, respectively.
Numerous innovations for waste baskets have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.